Burnt Bridges And Broken Bonds
by IAimToMisbehave
Summary: Naruto and his Anbu squad are sent after Sasuke and Suigestsu, when their plans are turned on their heads as their leader dies,...what may become of this and what love may bloom?


IAimToMisbehave: Hey what up guys? I have decided to start work on a new story, from inspiration from other stories I have found. I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS

WARNING: This story does NOT follow the exact story line of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. This story contains Language, sexual references, Violence, and multiple character deaths... enjoy at your own risk.

Tsunade's Golden brown eyes bounced from the blond haired boy in front of her, to her pink haired assistant, down to the paper that laid on her desk, and back up again.

She spoke brisk and sudden.

"Naruto, I called you here because I have a mission ready I believe only you and your team can accomplish"

Naruto was almost 19 years old, and now an Anbu Elite.

"What is it grandma?" Naruto asked playfully.

"Naruto, this is no time for joking" Tsunade said in a cold tone "There is a ninja terrorizing many households in search on collecting swords"

"Thats it?" Naruto spouted out "That's more of a Jonin task don'tcha think?"

"No, I dont. This is no ordinary sword thief, He is an extraordinary ninja, with silver hair who now carries Zabuza's sword, he is known as Suigetsu" She said as she studied his face

"So, you want me, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten to go after this guy just because he's carrying Zabuza's sword?"

"No. There is a piece of information about him you do not know"

"And what might that be?" Naruto asked.

"He has been known to hang around Sasuke Uchiha"

Naruto froze. No one had heard anything about Sasuke since he killed Orochimaru.

"Sign us up then" Naruto said standing up.

"Naruto, your mission is to find Suigetsu and bring him to custody, but if you are to run into Sasuke,... you know the drill"

Naruto nodded

"You are dismissed, go gather your team and tell them of your mission, return here tomorrow morning at 5 A.M." Tsunade said signing the mission paper.

Naruto walked out of the room without even looking at Sakura who was standing in the corner

"Poor Naruto,... I hope everything goes ok" Sakura thought to herself

"Sakura!" Tsunade yelled to break her from her thought

"Oh! yes, what is it Lady Tsunade?" She asked a bit embarrassed, running up to the Hokage's desk.

"Here's a list of supplies they will need on there mission, go to the market and pick them up please" Tsunade asked handing Sakura the list and a small bag of coins.

"Right away lady Tsunade" Sakura said turning around and walking out her door.

Tsunade adjusted herself in her seat, and took a long sip of tea. proudly accepting

Later That Day:

Sakura glanced down at the list when she walked into market square. It mainly consisted of things like, Kunais, Throwing stars, Bandages, food, and various other things.

At the same time Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten and Kakashi were sitting at the small ramin shop Naruto loved so much briefing his fellow members of their mission.

"Ok guys, Shikamaru you will be the team leader, Naruto you are second in command" Kakashi said not even looking up from his book.

Naruto was undeniably jelouse because Shilkamaru was always team leader, but Naruto silently agreed

"You guys shoud go home and get some rest, we will meet at the front gates of the village tomorrow at 4:45 A.M." Kakashi said closing his book.

They all agreed and went their separate ways.

The Next Morning:

Naruto And "Team Shika" stood at the gates of the village as Tsunade told them about the mission one last time "Don't get distracted by trying to find Sasuke Uchiha" She was saying "He is the Secondary Mission, your Primary Mission is to find Suigetsu, and bring his to custody"

They all nodded

"Naruto, please, please be careful" Sakura said

"Dont worry Sakura, I'll bring Sasuke back" Naruto Replied

Se nodded even though that's not the answer she wanted. she almost figured it was a lost cause but she smiled at him anyway

The team suited up and took off. and the small amount of civilians who arrived at the front gate cheered for them before turning around and heading back to their homes or work.

A tear ran down Sakura's cheek. "Please come home alive Naruto" she whispered under her breath

Tsunade felt bad for her puple and decided it was best to distract her mind off of things "Sakura!, go to the Konaha Hospital and see if they need any help today, I have some errands to run"

"O.k. Lady Tsunade" she said. Sakura turned and walked towards the hospital but could only wonder why, normally she ran all of Tsunades errands "mmmm,....."

Almost A Month Later:

"Foolish little brother,...you may have found Kisame, and me. But, you lack the hatred to kill me" Itachi mumbled behind his black cloak.

"Save it" Sasuke sneered "I have burnt ALL my bridges, and broken ALL my bonds,... I no longer have emotions"

"We have guests,.." Itachi mumbled feeling the presence if four ninja's appear

"Then they can watch you die,..." Sasuke sneered

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, And Tenten were posted up in a tree a few hundred yards away from the two

"Naruto,... He's not our primary miss,..." Sikamaru was cut short by a loud clang, the four ninja's looked to the direction the noise echoed from, and saw a silver haired ninja and a Shark-like ninja going toe-to-toe with two gigantic sword's.

"If you wont simply give me that blade, I'll just have to pry it from your cold dead hands" Suigetsu screamed

"Hm. watch yourself you brat" The shark man said before lunging at the smaller ninja.

Kisame's sword sliced right through the silver haired ninja who turned into a block of water as soon as the blade hit him.

he soon appeared behind The shark and pierced his gigantic sword through his back, the shark man fell to his knees, dead.

"Go" Shikamaru commanded as the four ninja leaped into action.

"Lets see what this bad boy can do" Suigetsu sneered grabbing Kisame's sword.

Shikamaru landed in front of the silver haired boy and applied his mimic jutsu.

Neji jumped in and used his byakugan and slammed his hands into Suigetsu's chakra points. Neja went to pound suigestu in the stomach with one final chakra blow.

But as soon as his fist reached is stomach, it turned to water engulfing neji's hand.

Neji's eyes widened.

"Now you die" Suigestu screamed

"NEJI" Shikamaru broke the Jutsu and leaped to save his friend.

Suigestu slammed the blade strait down into the ground missing them both.

Neji started screaming in pain. looking down at his hand he could see why, the area where his hand had hit the water was slowly dissolving as if,...

"HAHAHA you like my justu?" Suigestu sneered "The water you came encounter with is poisonous, and it will eat away at your skin"

"You Monster!" Neji screamed.

"Tenten, take care of Neji" Shikamaru commanded "Naruto quite standing there and actually do something!"

Naruto leaped into action.

What seemed like moments, was actually 2 hours of constant battle.

Suigetsu slammed Naruto with the broad side of his blade sending him flying

Naruto slammed against a tree and slid down its trunk before hitting the ground

"Damn,....." Naruto mumbled. Him and shikamaru had reached their limits and the poison in neji was spreading up his arm, as he continued to scream in pain.

"Let me put you out of your misery you little bitch!" Suigestsu sneered leaping at Neji.

"No!" Shikamaru yelled jumping in front of neji, just barely having time to raise his arms above his head before Suigestu's blade sliced him in half

"SHIKAMARU!" Screamed Tenten

"YOU BASTARD" Naruto growled, feeling the Rasengan built in his hand his leaped for Suigestu slamming his attack into his chest and sending him flying.

standing there, tears running down his cheeks, Naruto felt a strong wave a chakra hit him, and he looked in Sasuke's direction only to see a very injured Sasuke holding a huge Chidori, Charging a badly beaten Itachi

Sasuke buried the Chidori into Itachi's chest

"This is for Mother!" he screamed pushing it a little deeper "And Father!"

"AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU SO STUBBORNLY KILLED" Sasuke screamed before his Chidori completely ripped through Itachis chest. Itachi's body fell limp, Sasuke still standing in the same position

Naruto's thoughts were cut short as he saw Suigetsu lap in his direction, but to tired and drained to move he just stood there.

"Tenten, take Neji and run!, NOW!"

There was a movement of wind and Naruto felt blood splatter on his cheek before he fell to the darkness,.....

IATM: Hey guys, I hope you liked it. this was my attempt to write a Nruto story without taking the characters ouuta their element (I.E. putting them in a traditional Highscool, or making them "Rockstars") haha hope you enjoyed, please Review


End file.
